Come Again
by BensonKnowsBest
Summary: An epilogue for Reentry. Here's what happened in the bedroom. That and nothing more. This can be read as a one-shot, but it's much more gratifying if you read Reentry first.


**This story is intended as an epilogue to Reentry. I wanted Reentry to end where it did, but anticipated protests from disappointed readers who wanted to know what happened next. So this is for them. Let's pick up where Reentry left off:**

 _ **"C'mon," she said, taking his hands from her hips and linking her fingers with his. "Let's go try out that bedroom."**_

Elliot rose slowly from the chair, as Olivia turned her body toward the hallway. He followed her the short distance to his room, the whole way watching the tail of his dress shirt slide across the backs of her bare thighs. Before they even reached his bedroom, his body had reacted to the sight of her, the gull of her.

"I didn't know you were coming so …" he tried to offer a disclaimer to the strewn state of his room.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "I don't plan on looking at anything but you."

He brought his hands to her hips, this time still over top of his shirt she was wearing, and pulled her body against his. She could immediately feel how much he wanted her. She moaned against his mouth when she felt it, longing for the moment she'd have him inside her, but vowing not to rush to get there this time.

"I love you so much, Liv," he breathed as they took turns tilting and turning their heads to align their lips, hungrily kissing each other. "And I want you so bad."

"I'm here," she said. "And we have hours. No rushing this time."

"Noah?" he muttered between kisses.

"Lucy took him to playgroup. All good," she assured him. "I can't stay the night, but we have a few hours."

He grumbled as she tugged his undershirt from his dress pants and slid her soft palms underneath, sweeping the shirt upwards as she explored his torso. He was warm and muscled, his sparse chest hairs making way for her fingers as she smoothed her hands upwards.

He lifted his arms, as if on cue, and she pulled the T-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Her hands ran over his shoulders and down his upper arms, her fingertips dancing along his skin. She left his mouth, much to his protest, and kissed along his collarbone to his shoulder. She stepped to the side, taking her fingers and lips with her to explore his upper arm and shoulder. She placed feather-lite kisses as she moved around him until she was completely behind him. His eyes slipped shut and his head dipped back as he focused on the feel of her. She leaned close and kissed him softly, seductively across his shoulder blades, pressing her body as close to his as she could. Goosebumps erupted on his skin, and blood rushed to his groin. He rubbed himself slightly through his pants, his erection begging for attention.

"Don't you start without me," she whispered against the back of his neck. "I have plans for him."

Elliot couldn't hold back the growl that her words stirred in him, that her hands and mouth demanded from him. As she continued to kiss his back, she reached her hands around and caressed his torso from behind. He watched her fingers move over his chest, and placed his palms on top of hers, moving with her as she explored him. Briefly he pulled one of her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers then released it so she could continue her thorough perusal.

She slid her hands lower, traipsing over his abs until her fingers took hold of his belt buckle. He watched as she pulled his belt from the clasp and undid the button on his pants. Finally she worked her way around to his left shoulder, dipping slightly and running the tip of her tongue the entire length of his tattoo. There was something so completely naughty, so completely erotic about what she'd done that he needed her mouth on his. He reached for her face, placing his palm along her neck and pulling her back around, driving his tongue into her mouth, a means to tell her what she was doing to him.

He went for the buttons of his shirt she was wearing, the urgency to remove it from her body consuming him, but she stopped him. "Not yet," she whispered. "It's still my turn."

He wasn't going to argue. There had been plenty for them to argue about in recent weeks and in this particular disagreement there would be no losers. So he let her work.

He needed to direct his attention elsewhere, to staying on his feet as she lowered her body in front of him and looked up at him with hungry chestnut eyes. He smoothed his palms over the backs of her hands again, smiled subtly at her then closed his eyes. He couldn't watch her do what she about to. He'd seen it many times before in his mind and he knew what it did to him. The thought of watching it happen for real here and now overwhelmed him. Maybe he could reconnect with his disgust over the Mets. Anything to keep himself from coming before he was inside her.

She saw his eyes slip shut and she knew why. She wanted to discover him, taste him and please him. But she knew how she wanted this to end and didn't intend to jeopardize that. So she'd keep it brief, give him just a taste of what she wanted to do to him, for him, another time.

He both heard and felt her lower his zipper. "God Liv," he muttered, squeezing his eyes tighter. His pants fell to his ankles and her right hand smoothed over the bulge in his underwear. He groaned and tried to reach for her hand. She pulled his hand away and moved it to her head instead, encouraging him to tangle his fingers in her hair.

He dangled the other hand lower, slipping two fingers into the open collar of his shirt she was wearing and teasing between her breasts. He couldn't reach all that well in this position, but he stretched enough to slide those two fingers across her right nipple and make her moan.

Olivia looked up at his torso hovering over her, then swept her hands over his physique one more time before locking her fingers into his waistband and slowly dragging his boxers over his hips. She hadn't taken the time that night to look at him, to see for the first time what she'd spent years imagining. Tonight she didn't deny herself the opportunity, using her thumb and three fingers to grasp him and move him as she kissed his underside then softly swirled her tongue over his tip. His hands clenched in her hair and his body froze as he channeled every bit of his resolve into holding on, waiting her out.

She took him in her mouth, sliding slowly down and then back up the length of him just once, just testing the waters and tasting him. Then she gave him the salvation he was praying for by slowly rising again. His hands rose as her head did, and he grasped her cheeks, driving his tongue desperately into the warm, wet recesses of her mouth.

"There's time for that," he told her when he pulled away. " _Later_."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and surprised her by lifting her suddenly, turning her and depositing her on the bed. She yelped in surprise but then smiled widely, wildly when she looked at him hovering over her. He stepped out of his pants and underwear and pressed into the mattress with his left palm and knee, making his way over her. He was captivated by the sight of her here in his room, on his bed.

When he slid one of his bare knees between her thighs and dragged it upwards to part her legs, he felt the warm wetness that had left her body and begun to trickle down her leg.

He opened the two buttons that held his shirt around her body and grumbled at the familiar sight of her breasts, her burgundy nipples peaked beneath. She closed her eyes now as he began his slow exploration of her body.

He swept his left hand up her torso to the underside of her breast, testing its weight in the arch of his palm while lavishing it with his mouth. She felt his lips vibrate against her skin when he said, "You are _so_ fucking gorgeous." He moved to her other breast, suckling around the nipple then using the tip of his tongue to tease at the underside, tracing its shape. She shuddered at his movements, lifting her hips slightly and parting her legs to wrap around his. He wasn't ready to enter her yet, even if that's what she wanted.

Finally he released her breast and dragged his left hand lower, over her abdomen and slid his tongue into her navel as his fingers traveled lower, slipping into her folds. He knew she was wet but he didn't truly realize how so until his fingers slipped effortlessly along the length of her. It was equally effortless to slip his middle finger into her. She bucked upwards, grasping at his head and moaning his name.

He used the same left hand to take hold of the inside of her thigh and open her further to him. Then he placed open-mouthed kisses along that inner thigh, keeping it open when she involuntarily tried to close it as sensations overwhelmed her. He started low, settling his tongue at her opening and licking upwards until the tip of his tongue met her sweet spot. She lunged upwards and he had to use his shoulders to pin her down so he could continue.

"Jesus Elliot, I can't even …" she tried to say, but words failed her.

He was relentless, lapping at her, teasing her with the firm tip of his tongue and moving his single finger inside her. He'd created the perfect combination, outside and inside, to send her heels driving into the mattress and her hips lurching upwards in pleasure. Her movements threatened to dislodge his tongue, but he kept at it with determination, curling his finger inside her as she came, clenching around his digit and flooding his lips with moisture.

He looked up and tried to see her face in between bucks of her hips. She was thrashing, her tongue running along her full lips and her fingers pressing into his scalp. She didn't have to tell him that this orgasm was even stronger than the first one he'd given her weeks back. He could tell by the movements of her body and the sound of the single scream that echoed off the walls of his bedroom.

Finally her body relaxed, and he slowly withdrew his finger. He weaned his mouth away from her and looked up at her, a proud smile consuming his lips. She expelled a deep breath and looked down at him. She'd seen that smile before. It was the same one he'd worn after jealousy drove him to push Dean Porter's buttons. In this moment he owned her, something he'd only dreamed of doing then.

She saw him smiling, maybe just a little too much, so she couldn't resist the urge to put him in his place. "Okay then, I'm good so I'm gonna get going."

"Oh no you're not," he nearly roared, rising to his knees and moving back up her body. "We are so far from done here."

"It's not fair, you know," she said.

"What's that?"

"I didn't get to finish what I was doing, but you …"

He cut her off before she could finish. "This is what we do, Liv. We fuss and fight for leverage. It makes for great arguments, and I think it's gonna make for even better sex."

Her legs fell open around his thighs as he perched over her on his knees and dragged his fingers gently along her slit. She smiled widely at him when he added, "Let me show you."

As he rubbed her with his left hand, he grasped himself in his right and brought his tip to her folds. He slid it along her slickness, letting her think he was going to penetrate but never doing it until he practically had her begging for it.

He watched her writhe around, repeatedly bracing for his entry. "You love me, baby?" he asked her.

"You know I do. I told you I do," she said breathlessly.

He kept running his cock, now covered in her fluids, along her folds. "You want me, baby?" he asked this time.

"So fucking much," she uttered. The words no sooner left her lips than he pushed into her, her hips lifting off the mattress and meeting him as he pressed deeper.

"Oh my God," she moaned as he bottomed out and stilled, urging himself not to come and giving her a moment to adjust to his intrusion. Her body accepted him, embraced him, welcomed him. He felt her relax and, having given himself enough time to recoup, he began moving slowly within her.

He lowered his body over hers and kissed her passionately as he swirled his hips in an attempt to hit every space inside of her. That same cocky smile broke across his lips as he watched her face beneath him. He worked hard to make her look like she did, beautiful and enraptured, consumed by his movements within her body. And as he watched her face painted with a pallet of pleasure, it only encouraged him to work harder, to gyrate and thrust in a ballet of up and down, in and out. She grasped at his shoulders and pulled him tight against her, digging her heels into the backs of his knees and enveloping him.

This was no squad car and there were no keys to fight over, but she wanted to drive a little too. So she pushed and he pulled until they rolled over and she was on top of him, pressed against him. She opened her eyes and smiled down at him, as she linked the fingers of her right hand with his left and rolled her hips on him. She looked mischievous, like she wanted to own him and control him, defeat him with her body.

"Show me Liv," he said to her. "Show me how much you love me."

She didn't hesitate. Words might otherwise fail her in this moment, but her body knew what to do. She rose and fell on him, undulating while nipping at his lips with each pass, then rising up and pressing her palms into his chest. Her head dipped back, her back arched and her body consumed him. She reached down and brought his hands to her breasts, encouraging him to fondle them as she fucked him.

The sight of her moving over him was too much, so in the interest of prolonging this encounter, he rolled them again. He wedged her back underneath him and pressed the inside of his left elbow up under her knee, lifting her leg high on his hip. He thrust more deeply now, more urgently, doing his best to show her without words what she meant to him.

"Fuck yes," she uttered, her graces slipping away as he brought her body to the edge, a second climax claiming her. She clawed at him with her fingers while her tunnel narrowed around him, clutching him in the most intimate of embraces.

An ascending grumble rose from his throat as he thrust hard, pressing as deeply as possible and stilling inside her as his fluids spilled from his body and into hers. She felt them, received them, welcomed them, her body still twitching around his.

Both their bodies stiffened through the aftershocks until their orgasms subsided, bracing against one another, serving as each other's anchor in the moment.

"I swear to God Olivia, if I never do that again, I can die a happy man. Never has it been so …"

"I know," she said softly.

She didn't need him to finish his sentence to understand what he was trying to say. After so many years of holding it in, denying it, wishing it away, tonight she'd finally let go and given herself to him in every way. He'd done the same. They'd finally let it out, and the sense of release and relief was incredibly gratifying. It was so soothing to let go of the secrets, to allow their collective resolve to crumble and lead them here.

"But I'm thinking I'm gonna wanna do that again," she said smiling up at him. "So don't you _dare_ go anywhere. I will be so pi …"

He kissed her softly, dropping pecks over her cheeks, at the corners of her mouth, as he palmed her hair away from her face and studied her, his body still inside hers.

"I'm not surprised, you know?"

She tilted her head slightly and questioned him with her expression.

"I knew you loved me."

She slapped his shoulder playfully then used her inner muscles to squeeze him inside her and make him squirm. "Then why'd you make me say it?"

"I couldn't _make_ you do anything, Liv," he replied. "You were just finally ready."

"Words are one thing," she added. "But I've got so many other ways I want to show you."

His eyes shined as he listened and nodded.

"Here, of course," she added, patting the mattress. "But other ways too."

"I can't wait, baby," he said, kissing her forehead. "I can't wait.

 _ **\- Finis -**_


End file.
